


Satogou (Except it isn't 5+1 anymore and I can't come up with titles)

by Jendrawsjunk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (That was a Pokemon reference), :(, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Ash needs a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a literal child and wishes his school offered writing classes, But that's fine I love them, FirstFriendShipping, Fluff, Gay, Gayer than Michael Mell during pride month, Gou needs a hug, I only added one original character and she's there purely for plot purposes, Insert other names for this ship heere, It gets very very angsty before it gets fluffy, M/M, Metathesiophobia, NO Swearing, Panic Attacks, Pining, Rated T for trigger warnings and descriptions of an anxiety attack, SatoGou, Sharing a Bed, Tags will be updated as the journey continues, The Author Regrets Everything, Vivillon, Whoops I changed this entire fic while writing whoops, journeyshipping, they're both idiots, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jendrawsjunk/pseuds/Jendrawsjunk
Summary: Gotta love it when a trans Gou idea turns into a Satogou sharing a bed idea that turns into Gou has very bad metathesiophobia oh God someone please help him-(Metathesiophobia: The fear of change.)
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do NOT react to a panic attack the way Ash does in this fic. You don't know how the person will react to touch, so always ask before making contact. Ash is a reckless idiot who jumps into everything headfirst, and it just so happened to work out okay for him and Gou. But this is fiction. And in real life, you could seriously hurt the other person just by giving them a hug.
> 
> All that aside-  
> Enjoy!!

Gou glared harshly at his pen, trying to will it to write itself and fill the empty pages with words he couldn't express. He was supposed to be writing a research paper on the phenomenon known as Dynamax, but instead found himself staring blankly at white pages he couldn't even touch. Gou had taken the papers gratefully before, telling the Professor he'd get it done by tomorrow. 

Hours later, his pages were still blank. 

He huffed and turned his attention to the other article on his desk. This one was about mega evolution, a topic that interested him. He'd never experienced it before, and he thought it'd be fun to explore someday, but even with a topic he was normally entusiastic about, his mind was drawing blanks.

He was awfully quiet as he sat there, the smallest trace of moonlight illuminating the side of his face as he tapped his pen against the table.

*Tap, tap, tap*

It was pretty pathetic, how he couldn't come up with anything. What kind of research partner even was he?

*Tap, tap, tap*

What would his parents do if they saw him now? Probably shake their heads. The son they were so proud of couldn't even write a paper on something as simple as Dynamax. 

*Tap, tap, tap*

The sound seemed to be getting louder, echoing in Gou's ears. The silence was unbearable, but the tapping was almost worse, tearing through his mind like a sharpedo through salty waters. 

God, why did things have to change?

*Tap, tap, tap*

He wasn't ready for this kind of thing!

*Tap, tap, tap*

And the worst part was he wasn't even home anymore..

*Tap, tap, tap*

What even happened to mew??

_*Tap, tap, tap*_

No wonder no one wanted to be friends with him anymore. 

_*Tap, tap, tap*_

Who wanted to be friends with a _loser?_

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap*_

Did his current friends even care about him?

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap*_

Did it even matter?

_*Tap tap tap tap tap*_

He wished things could go back to the way they were. 

_*Tap tap tap tap tap*_

Back before everyone realized they were too good for him.

_*Tap tap tap tap tap*_

Back before _he_ realized they were too good for him.

_*Taptaptaptaptap*_

He wanted things to go _back._

**_*Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap*_**

_WHY COULDN'T THEY GO BACK??_

Gou didn't realize he'd snapped his pen until he felt the ink start to cover his hands; Thick liquid drawing cold, black, unforgiving lines down his palms. 

Crap.

He heard shuffling from behind him, Ash's breathing hitching for a moment before calming down again. The snapping couldnt've woken him up, it was much too quiet for that, right?

Gou took a moment to survey the damage. His hands were almost fully covered in ink; the substance dripped onto his paper and ruined whatever he was writing. He vaguely wondered what he'd see in those ink blots. Maybe Scorbunny, maybe laughter, maybe Mew. All three options were absolutely terrifying. The ink spread to his wrists and that was that, much to Gou's relief. It'd be hard to explain this in the morning...

That's when he heard him.

"...Gou?" 

_Crap._

"Go back to sleep, Ash." Ash, sadly, ignored him. "Why're you awake?" Gou tried to wipe his hands on the paper, only to smudge the ink puddles and make a bigger mess. His brows furrowed and he furiously scrubbed at his hands instead.

"None of your business. Now go back to sleep!" Gou scrubbed harder, almost clawing at his hand as he tried to get it off. "What's on your hands?"

"I said it's none of your business." Gou hissed. He needed it off. It needed to come off. Why wasn't it coming _off-_ He barely even registered the light touch on his shoulder, too busy rubbing his hand furiously in absolute embarrassment. 

"You've got ink on your face."

"No dip, Sherlock." Gou felt himself spinning to face Ash, then the hand on his shoulder moved to his wrist. "It's on your hands, too."

"How about you shut up and help me get it off?!" Gou glared harshly at Ash, face red and pride shattered. This was single handedly the most embarrassing moment of his life. And trust me, he's been through a lot. "Right, sorry..." 

Ash took Gou's wrist, carefully helping him out of the chair and pulling him to the bathroom. He shut the door and turned off the light, grabbing the soap from the dish near the faucet. Gou felt stupid for not being able to do anything. "Can I see your hands?" 

Gou sighed, holding his hands out palms-up with a blush and a glare directed towards the tile. Dumb pen. Dumb flooring. Dumb Mew. 

Ash pressed the bar into his palm, rubbing the surface a couple of times before pulling it back and crinkling his nose. "This isn't gonna work." Gou's hand was more of a dark purple now, the pen ink almost dried. "Let me see that-" Gou demanded, moving closer so he could look at the soap. One side was stained purple, and he had the urge to wince. This wasn't gonna be as easy as he thought.

"I mean, the Professor could always get a new bar?? He recruited children as his research partners, I don't know what he was expecting," Gou pointed out, making Ash laugh. "Yeah, me neither. Can I have your hands again?" Gou complied a second time, smiling a little bit as his roommate turned the faucet on.

Ash worked on his right hand first, a lot more careful than Gou expected him to be. One could never be too sure with Ash, with his reckless attitude and whatnot. 

Gou had a right to be skeptical.

It felt nice, at the very least. 

If his brain weren't a mess and his papers due later, he probably would've enjoyed this.

"You never told me what happened.." 

Oh, right. That little detail.

"I uh- w- well um- I just- I kinda snapped my pen." Gou stopped there and visibly tensed, waiting for laughter that didn't come. Instead, he felt the muscles in his hand relax and melt under Ash's touch. Arceus, that felt good.

"Why'd you do that?" Gou didn't detect any laughter in his voice; No judgement or ingenuine tone.. "I- um- because of- well-" Ash was gonna roll his eyes and tell him off. Say he didn't want to be his friend anymore as soon as he found all his problems. Pick him apart piece by piece only to leave him behind like a toy in a daycare. 

Gou took a deep breath. "Because- Because I don't even know what's happening anymore." He prepared for the worst, wincing and bracing for the sting of rejection. 

All he felt was the warm water running over his hands as Ash worked his magic, pressing his fingers into the muscles on Gou's palm. His head was screaming at him to stop there, laugh it off, go to sleep, but he took the silence as a sign to relax and continue.

"I- I'm not saying that this isn't a great opportunity and it hasn't been fun so far, because it is. A- AND IT HAS! but I'm just- I'm really confused.." Gou chuckled weakly, his finger twitching as the water seemed to get colder. "I don't go home anymore, we're fighting some evil corporation, for some reason people are talking to me, I'm acting so different and I- I- my first Pokemon wasn't even Mew!!" Gou started to shake, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his right hand into a fist. 

"I- I keep telling myself it's my future and I can hold it in the palm of my hand, but what do I do when that future changes? What do I do then??" Gou was getting louder now, forgetting completely that it was 2 AM and they were in the bathroom to a place neither of them owned. Ash had let go of Gou's hands sometime within that last sentence, Gou didn't have it in him to miss the warmth. 

"I kept telling myself what my future would be, that vision hasn't changed until now. I don't know what to do now. I wasn't supposed to make friends yet, I wasn't supposed to have a Pokemon yet, none of this was supposed to happen!!" Gou was suddenly finding it harder and harder to breathe. He pulled at his shirt, trying to make it so he could breathe again and stop choking- Why was he choking? His heart was beating faster and louder, he could hear it pounding again along with that tapping- He broke the pen. He snapped it. Why was there still tapping?

"No- nononono this is not happening this can't happen no-" He stepped backwards, running into the door and sliding down onto his knees. Where was Ash? Why wasn't he helping? Didn't he know what to do?? Gou felt his voice slip away as he sat there, trembling, praying this would stop and everything would go back to normal. 

It was _different_. It was so, so different and he couldn't handle it- He was falling apart and-

He felt warmth surround him.

He heard a voice rising steadily above the noise in his head, quieting the taps and the thuds and the pounding.

"It's gonna be okay, Gou. Change is scary, but that doesn't mean you can't pull through! You've made all sorts of cool new friends already, and everything that's happened is really, really good! Less Pokemon are being stolen, you've made a connection with Scorbunny, you get to hang out with me and the professor- Plus, Mew isn't going anywhere! You can catch it whenever you want!! It's gonna be different, but that's okay!! Because you're strong and I know you can make it through!!" 

Gou sniffed, finally piecing two and two together. Ash was hugging him. Ash was telling him everything was gonna be okay. Ash was making the noise stop. 

Gou curled his fists tightly into Ash's t-shirt, unable to stop the tears from spilling onto his cheeks. He buried his face in his friend's shoulder with a choked sound, the tapping just a dull click in the back of his head, and let Ash's words wash over him like a wave. 

He was strong. He was resilient. He could handle this.

They spent a few more minutes like that, in the middle of the bathroom with dried ink covering the inside of the sink, until Gou pulled away with another sniff. He wiped his nose with the back of his arm and shot Ash a watery smile. He blushed at the bright one he got in return. "Thank you..." Gou's voice was small, barely loud enough for him to hear, but it seemed Ash got the message anyway. "No problem!" 

Ash led him back to their room, getting into bed with that same smile on his face. Gou prepared to do the same when the fear took over again. He couldn't sleep alone tonight. Gathering his courage, Gou took a shaky inhale and managed to say, "Ash? I- can I- could I sleep with you for the night?"

It was a stupid question that Gou chastises himself for to this very day. A stupid question. Why would he say yes to that? Gou had to deal with his own problems. If the noises got louder, they got louder. This fear was dumb. It was the dumbest thing he's ever heard of, yet it effected him so much that he could hardly breathe. 

"Oh! Uh- Yeah, sure!" Ash pulled back the covers, patting the spot next to him and laying back down.

This was the stupidest idea Gou had ever had, but in his defense, Ash never said _no_.

Gou complied, climbing under the blankets and feeling his face heat up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Then Ash smiled at him, and everything seemed right again. 

"Um- could we maybe like- hug again? I- I know it sounds weird and I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable or anything but like I'm scared it'll come back and-", "Yeah, we can do that." Ash stretched and made grabby hands in Gou's direction, to which he blushed and moved closer til Ash's arms wrapped around him again.

That night, as they both drifted off, Gou wondered why he felt so weird. 

Not weird in a bad way, but his chest felt fuzzy and his face felt hot. 

That entire night, he just couldn't help but smile.

...Oh. Oh _crap._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the thing: They never stopped.

Gou thought it'd be a one time thing. He was afraid, Ash was a nice person, they sleep together for a night, then everything goes back to normal. 

He did _not_ think they'd be sharing a bed every day since.

He wasn't unhappy with this, the entire thing came so naturally that he couldn't really complain, but it all happened so quickly... He still could barely believe it. 

When he was climbing to the top bunk the next day, Ash had grabbed him by the leg. Asked him to stay. How could he refuse?

Plus, Gou'd developed some sort of affinity for the boy. In hindsight, he didn't have a choice.

It wasn't always easy to share a bed with Ash, though. As pleasant as his warmth could be, there were negatives to every positive. Ash kicked, drooled, snored, rolled, stole all of the blankets, and more; leaving Gou ultimately cold, disgusted, and upset at ungodly hours of the night.

Sometimes it'd get so bad he'd consider moving back to the top bunk, but then Ash would hug him tighter, whimper in his sleep, nuzzle into the crook of his neck while Gou's heart beat faster and faster.

In hindsight, he _never_ had a choice.

His train of thought was cut short when Ash sniffed into his shoulder, tangling his legs with Gou's and letting out an exhale that tickled his neck. Gou's heart pounded in his chest, and he had the urge to run his fingers through Ash's hair, kiss his forehead or his nose, intertwine completely so Gou could feel the boy's warmth in full... 

Oh, another thing Gou found out that day:

He has a crush on Ash.

He doesn't know how exactly it happened, all he knows is that it's there, and it's distracting.

Distracting in a good way, if he was being honest. Whenever Ash hugged him, he'd feel warm and fuzzy, hugging back with a contented grin. Whenever Ash did something stupid, he'd scoff and tease him, being reminded that he loved everything he did. Whenever Ash laughed, Gou laughed twice as much. The crush was exhilarating, unexpected, pure, and as wild as the Raven-haired boy himself. 

Plus, it came with a source of comfort. 

Gou couldn't even count the number of times he'd had a bad day, seen Ash, and smiled.

That was it, really. The reason why this entire thing was so great.

Ash made him smile. 

What more could a person want?

Even if he didn't, though, there were just so many things Gou loved and admired about Ash. He was kind, selfless, inspirational, trustworthy... All of his positive traits spoke wonders and wormed their way into Gou's heart. He'd bat at them with a broom and scream at them to leave only for them to take root and grow into giant sequoias, covering the sky and taking away the sun. 

It was smothering. It was scary. 

But it was comforting and uplifting at the same time.

For once, Gou was focusing on the positives.

Gou sighed, detangling his legs from Ash's and moving his arms away from his friend. They had to get up at some point... 

"Ash, you gotta wake up." Ash muttered something under his breath, then clutched Gou tighter, determined to go back to sleep with his heat source. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled, barely awake. Gou rolled his eyes. His dumb, sleepy idiot. 

"We've gotta get to Kalos today. Up." 

"Nooooooooo-!" Ash whined as Gou sat up, making grabby hands in his direction. "Come back!! 'm tired!!!" Gou was already standing and waking Pikachu. "Don't make me electrocute you." Ash made an indignant noise, finally sitting up but refusing to open his eyes.

Well, progress is progress.

"Kalos, remember? We're studying the different types of Vivillon." Gou picked up Ash's hat, tossing it on the bed. 

He didn't blush when Ash yawned and finally blinked his stupidly gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes open, you did.

Ash glared weakly, picking his hat up from the covers. "You said that twice." Gou wanted to snatch his freaking hat back.

"Just making sure you heard me the first time." He grabbed Ash's shirt and jacket, tossing those on the bed too. "Professor Cerise said this'll be a longer mission. We'll probably be there all day, _and_ we might even have to stay overnight. Your bag's by the door, make sure to bring it." Gou got his own clothes from the dresser, moving to the bathroom to change. 

Gou was almost sad to go, but he'd just meet Ash in the kitchen for breakfast, like every other normal day.

\--

Gou sat down at the table with a smile. Kalos was one of the cooler regions they'd visited. It had one of the biggest cities in the world, Lumiose, _plus_ he'd only caught a couple of Pokemon from the region. Any opportunity to fill his Pokedex was a good one. This one time when they went to Kalos, they found a whole bunch of Gallade and Gardevoir!! Gou didn't get to catch one, but Ash told him that-

Gou was cut off by the sound of a plate tapping wood. "Oh? Thank you, Mr Mime!" Mr Mime smiled, clearly pleased, before leaving the room. Well, if they spent the time making him breakfast... 

Gou munched on a piece of toast, pulling out his Rotom phone and scrolling through his most recent Pokedex entry while he ate. 

_Swinub, the pig Pokemon. The Swinub has an extremely keen sense of smell, which it usually uses to find food._

After further research, Gou found out that Swinub's sense of smell had it act rather impulsive, like a certain raven-haired boy he knew, and would sometimes lead it to hot springs. Its favorite food was some kind of mushroom, too, so Gou'd have to remember to find it later. After all, he wanted to make sure it was as comfortable and happy as it could be. He might have to make some adaptations to make the Lab a bit cooler, though. Cool enough for snow in certain areas. 

"Hey, Gou!" Speak of the devil; now Gou's smiling again. "Hey, Ash! How'd you sleep?" Ash sat across from him while Pikachu hopped from his shoulder to the table. "I slept great! Can't wait to go to Kalos today!!" Ash started happily chomping his own food, his Pokemon following suit. It was absolutely adorable how alike him and Pikachu were, Gou really couldn't get over it.

...Then Ash started choking, and absolutely ruined the moment. "Ash?!"

"I'm fine!" Ash said after chugging his orange juice. God, this boy was gonna be the death of him. "Y-you really shouldn't eat so fast." Gou commented, putting down his phone and smiling nervously. 

"I know, I'm just so excited!!" 

Gou snorted. "Yeah, you seemed _real_ excited when I woke you up this morning..."

"What?"

"Nothing-"

"Are you two arguing again?" Chloe rolled her eyes, grabbing her lunch box from the kitchen counter with Yamper on her heels. "What is it this time?" Gou huffed. "We were just talking..." 

"Whatever. I'll believe that." She reached into a cupboard, filling Yamper's bowl so it could eat too. "Hey Chloe! We're studying Vivillion today, do you maybe wanna come?" Ash asked. Gou wouldnt've been able to turn down that offer, not with the sad, heartbreakingly adorable Rockruff eyes Ash was using. 

Seriously, if you think Ash is cute now, just wait until he goes all sad Rockruff on you. Gou's so, so weak and caves so, so easily when Ash's chocolate brown eyes get bigger and watery while his lip juts out in an exaggerated pout. Arceus, does that boy know how to make a guy melt. If Gou were in Chloe's shoes right now, he- 

"I'm good. I've got school today, anyway." Chloe took a piece of bacon, chewing it while she watched Rockruff eat. "You two go have fun." 

Ash sighed, the eyes dropping as quickly as they appeared. "Alright... Maybe next time!" Always the optimist, wasn't he? "Uh, Gou? Are you okay? Your face is kinda red." Crap. 

"Oh! Um- y-yeah, I'm fine! Just a bit hot, is all." Gou cut into his egg, trying to will his blush away. He really had to get that under control. If he blushed at every cute thing Ash did, his face would never be at a normal temperature. "You've had adventures in Kalos before, right? Do you have any theories on why there are so many different kinds of Vivillon?"

Ash stopped eating to think for a second, just enough time for Pikachu to snatch some of his food. "Come to think of it, I don't really know. Every Vivillon I've seen looks the exact same!"

"Maybe certain people get certain types..." Goh thought aloud, searching Vivillon and studying the images that came up. Each one had a special wing pattern that differed slightly from the others. The Pokemon were almost like snowflakes, each one unique and one of a kind. It was actually rather interesting, especially since most Pokemon within a species are basically identical. 

Well, his research aside, they had to get going. 

Gou heard the door shut as Chloe left the house, and a small tap on his leg from Raboot signaled that it was time to go. 

Well, off to the next adventure.

\--

Gou was the first to step into Lumiose City, instantly taken aback by the bright lights and wondrous cityscape. Each building was at least 50 meters long, some shooting further into the sky as if planning to touch Arceus itself, while long spires with ingenious architectural quality added an aged look to an almost completely modern city, tying together the old and the new in a way that was simply spectacular. The bustling city streets and impressive structures all centered around Lumiose City's pride and joy: The Prism Tower; home of the Lumiose City gym, and lead by Clemont, who Ash had mentioned meeting before.

Gou had heard of Ash's previous friends and adventures multiple times before. From Korrina's grandfather, people he's met in passing, and occasionally from Ash himself. He tried not to pry too much, as when he brought up certain things his friend would get tight-lipped and quiet; his smile forced as he switched the topic. 

Gou noticed. He always noticed. 

He was just an observant person, picking out little things he finds and trying to fit puzzle pieces together. That's what he liked so much about research, really, the way bits and pieces of information simply clicked together until you had a full, finished puzzle. 

That's kind of what he thought about life, really. You pick a goal, collect the pieces needed to form it, then put everything together and hope you didn't lose anything along the way.

Now that he thought about it, that's probably why the concept of change scared him so much. How do you finish the puzzle when the pieces change shape? When the parts already put together don't fit right anymore?

It was something he couldn't really comprehend; how people reached their goals when the world kept spinning.

Take Ash, for example. Gou knows Ash is just as determined as he is, if not more. That was one thing they had in common.

But the way Ash adapted to change...? Gou couldn't understand it. Ash never looked at the pieces or studied how they'd fit, he just charged in wildly and connected all he could. When the world threw everything up in the air, he'd rebuild it twice as fast, that way he memorized the picture his puzzle created no matter what. 

Ash used his failures as motivation towards success.

Ash was never afraid of starting over.

Ash _embraced_ change.

Gou didn't know how he did it. 

Oh, there he went again. Ranting about Ash as always.

It seemed that's all Gou's mind seemed to do these days, suffer in an endless loop.

Pokemon, Mew, Research, Ash, Pokemon, Mew, Research, Ash, _Ash_ , **_Ash_**...

"Gou?" Ash sounded concerned, causing Gou to jump and flush bright red when. "Uh... Y-yeah?" Ash leaned in a bit closer and Gou swallowed heavily. "Are you sure you're okay? You look sick..." Only this boy could mistake obvious romantic attraction for illness.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just probably shouldnt've worn gray." Gou took a deep breath, willing the heat to leave his face so he could focus. He fumbled around in his pocket for his Rotom phone, then quickly snapped a picture of the Prism Tower to let Professor Cerise know they'd arrived.

"We're looking for a researcher named Mrs. Hope. She owns a building near the center of Lumiose. I'm pretty sure I've got the gps coordinates..." Mused Gou, absentmindedly clicking through his phone til he pulled up the gps. "Well, looks like we have a bit more walking to do." He sighed and pocketed his phone again, meeting Ash's eyes.

"Alright! C'mon, Pikachu! We've got a building to find!!"

"Pika Pika!!" Ash took off running, Raboot snapping to attention and keeping the pace. Gou huffed in exasperation, then followed close behind. 

This boy is gonna be the death of him.

"Ash!! You don't even know the way!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a line about Gou being too gay and awkward to handle something, but I had to cut it, so uh- That's unfortunate. I'm sorry about how late this chapter was!! I'm new to writing published Fanfiction, and my idea for this entire fic changed while I was writing this section, so it was a lot harder to write. Instead of a 5+1 oneshot, this is gonna be a multi chapter fic centering around metathesiophobia and Gou's giant crush on Ash lol-
> 
> Also, there will be a little Serena-based action 👀 AKA I like Serena as a character and I have a whole cool, new idea that features a lot of Kalos. And pining. Pining and Kalos: my two absolute favorite things, (and Boyf riends but that's irrelevant-)
> 
> So yeah. Thank you for reading, leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed (Because, honestly, if it weren't for all the Kudos (and the two comments) I got I wouldn't be updating this fic at all), and I hope you have an awesome day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Combined both my bed sharing and metathesiophobia idea to make this monster of a fic.
> 
> Technically this is a oneshot, but I'll be uploading each part separately for feedback and so this gets more popularity and such. (This work will be part of a series, but one will be the oneshot version and one will be the multi chapter version? If that makes sense? You'll see soon enough-) 
> 
> Sorry if this is out of character at all!! I'm new to writing for these boys and though I made character sheets for the both of them I'm not 100% on my written characterization. I might edit to fix wording issues and different lines and stuff.
> 
> I have in my notes that in the beginning of the series Gou is pretty snappish and has a tendency to overreact. This was like- the 4th episode or something so I tried to incorporate his beginning behavior instead of his current behavior. It's kind of shocking how much character development he's shown in just a few episodes oh my God-
> 
> TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! As a 13 year old Fanfiction author, there's bound to be at least one lol-
> 
> Gotta thank the Pokemon team for giving me the only Pokemon ship I've ever liked 🙏
> 
> MY RANTING ASIDE- Thank you for reading, I love you, have an amazing day!! 💗💕


End file.
